Des vacances innatendues
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Percy Jackson, héros de l'Olympe et étudiant, estimait avoir mérité une semaine de vacances à la Colonie. Mais un petit nouveau semblait en avoir décidé autrement.


**Bonsoir!**

**Me revoilà avec un OS sur Percy Jackson cette fois.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas.**

**A part mon OC, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de l'été 2019 de fanfiction . fr : Vacances, j'oublie tout (juillet-août 2019)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'un connaisseur de Percy Jackson a apprécié ma fiction un peu déjantée XD

* * *

Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup en entrant dans son bungalow. Il était enfin de retour ! La Colonie****(1)**** lui avait manqué. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait décidé lui-même d'étudier à la Nouvelle-Rome****(2)****, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique en revenant là où, pour la première fois, l'enfant qu'il était s'était enfin senti chez lui. L'idée de venir passer les vacances ici lui avait semblé parfaite ! Il ne manquait plus que la présence d'Annabeth et de Grover à ses côtés pour qu'il se revoie plusieurs années auparavant. Percy avait bien grandi depuis le premier combat à l'épée qu'il avait mené. Que disait-on de lui désormais ? Ah oui, qu'il était un des meilleurs combattants demi-dieu de sa génération. De quoi prendre la grosse tête… Heureusement qu'Annabeth était là pour lui faire garder les pieds sur terre et lui rappeler que, sans ses amis, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose.

Annabeth… Sa copine lui manquait déjà. Il avait hâte de la retrouver. Bien sûr, il la voyait tous les jours et partageait un appartement avec elle mais, durant l'année scolaire, la blonde était invivable. Elle n'était pas la fille d'Athéna pour rien… La jeune fille trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire ou à apprendre ayant un rapport avec ses études. Elle n'avait quasiment plus de vie sociale alors une vie sentimentale… Percy s'était un jour demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'aimait pas autant la fille de la déesse de la sagesse. Jason, le fils de Jupiter, s'était d'ailleurs étouffé avec son brownie en entendant cela…

Voilà pourquoi il attendait avec impatience son arrivée à la Colonie prévue pour la fin de la semaine. Ici, elle se détendait et redevenait la demi-déesse rieuse que tout le monde appréciait. En l'attendant, Percy avait décidé de passer quelques jours de tranquillité. Il envisageait de s'entraîner, de jouer à Capture-l'Etendard pour laminer les nouveaux, de lancer quelques piques amicales à Clarisse, la fille d'Arès… Et surtout, de ne pas partir en quête. Percy estimait avoir suffisamment risqué sa vie pour les dieux de l'Olympe ces dernières années. Aussi avait-il été particulièrement heureux de passer le portail de la Colonie sans que l'Oracle arrive en lui prédisant la fin du monde et un très haut risque de mort imminente. C'était relaxant. Percy sourit en commençant à ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait amené. Il se remémorait ce par quoi il était passé avant de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le fils unique de Poséïdon, dieu des océans et des tempêtes. Sa route avait été escarpée et semée d'embûches mais aujourd'hui, il était fier d'avoir contribué à deux batailles importantes pour l'Olympe, d'avoir traversé le Tartare, et de s'être attaché aux personnes formidables qu'il côtoyait.

Ses affaires furent vite rangées. Etant le seul fils demi-dieu de Poséïdon, Percy avait un bungalow pour lui tout seul. Il avait donc le droit de laisser autant d'affaire qu'il voulait, Chiron veillant à ce que les Harpies du ménage ne les détruisent pas quand il était à la Nouvelle-Rome. Et, avec le temps, la quasi-totalité des affaires qu'il possédait chez sa mère à New-York s'étaient retrouvées ici. Chez lui. Doucement, il tourna sur lui-même pour observer ce décor, qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur. Mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur sa terrasse pour profiter du lac, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un adolescent armé d'une épée et qui semblait furieux.

« -T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour d'abord. Je m'appelle Persée mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Percy. Et je suis chez moi. Et toi ? »

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, ne semblant pas le croire. Et au moment où Percy sentait qu'il allait lui cracher quelque chose au visage, ce qui l'énerverait encore plus, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Percy soupira. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser arriver tranquillement chez lui ? Il savait que le calme n'était pas une des compétences premières des demi-dieux, mais quand même…

« Ah Archie tu es là ! Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je te cherche. Oh salut Percy ! Je suis contente de te voir ! »

Percy sourit quand Clarisse LaRue le salua en souriant. Ses rapports avec la fille d'Arès s'étaient grandement améliorés depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Désormais, ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble quand Percy venait passer quelques jours pour décompresser et qu'Annabeth ne l'accompagnait pas. Lui aussi était heureux de voir un visage connu pendant sa semaine de vacances. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Cronos, et suite à la promesse que les dieux lui avaient faite à la mort de Luke, de nombreux enfants de demi-dieux arrivaient chaque année à la Colonie. Et à force, Percy se sentait un peu perdu devant toutes ces nouvelles têtes. Comme ce garçon qui se tenait aux côtés de son amie.

« Les enfants du bungalow d'Hermès te cherchaient Archie. Tu devrais y aller. »

L'intéressé s'exécuta en lançant un regard noir au fils de Poséïdon avant de disparaître. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il ne venait pas de se faire un ami.

«-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait il y a cinq minutes et là il donne l'impression de me détester.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Archibald déteste tout le monde. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours à la Colonie mais il n'a pas été encore reconnu. Tu sais que certaine fois, cela prend du temps… Bref. Archie ne connait pas son père mais depuis qu'il sait qu'il est le fils d'un dieu, il est persuadé que Poséïdon est son père. Et donc que ce bungalow lui revient. Et comme personne ne vivait dedans jusqu'à maintenant… Je suppose qu'il n'est pas ravi que tu sois là. »

Percy hocha la tête en se gardant bien de dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un fils du dieu de la mer. A ce jour, Percy était son seul enfant humain et il pensait que son père lui aurait au moins dit s'il avait un petit frère. Il n'était pas proche de son paternel mais ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à toujours lui communiquer les nouvelles importantes quand son fils venait lui rendre visite dans son palais sous-marin.

« Je sais que tu espérais passer quelques jours tranquille. Mais je serais toi, je n'espèrerais pas trop. Ce bleu****(3)**** va te mener la vie dure. »

Percy constata très rapidement que Clarisse avait eu raison. Archibald avait visiblement décidé de tester la patience et les nerfs du fils de Poséïdon. Et ce, dès son réveil le lendemain. Alors que Percy arrivait pour le petit déjeuner encore pas très réveillé, le jeune homme se posta devant lui avec un sourire mielleux.

« Les toilettes du bungalow d'Hermès sont cassées. Comme tu es le fils du dieu de la mer, tu pourras sûrement les réparer ? »

Sans un mot, Percy finit d'abord son petit déjeuner, sous le sourire de Clarisse, qui avait tout entendu depuis la table des enfants d'Arès. A quoi donc pensait ce morveux ? On ne prenait pas Persée Jackson pour un plombier. Clarisse l'avait appris à ses dépens. Mais elle se garda bien de dire au petit nouveau que la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu faire peur à Percy avec des toilettes, celles-ci avaient explosés… à la figure de Clarisse. Percy était puissant mais ça, le bleu le découvrirait par lui-même.

Après avoir mis les nerfs d'Archie à rude épreuve en prenant tout son temps pour terminer son repas, Percy le suivit enfin vers le bungalow d'Hermès. Sur son passage, il saluait de nombreuses personnes qu'il connaissait. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Will, le fils d'Apollon, qui lui apprit que son compagnon Nico allait arriver dans quelques jours. Il cria aux enfants d'Aphrodite que Piper, leur cheffe de bungalow, leur passait le bonjour et qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son fils de Jupiter. A chaque fois, Archie poussait un profond soupir à côté de lui, comme pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée. Mais justement, Percy avait du temps devant lui. Il était en vacances. Le bleu avait décidé de le tester, soit, mais il allait vite se rendre compte que son idée pouvait se retourner contre lui.

Quand, au grand soulagement d'Archie, ils arrivèrent enfin au bungalow d'Hermès, la plupart des habitants étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Percy prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas rentré dans ce bungalow depuis plusieurs années. La dernière fois, c'était pour rendre visite à Luke avant que ce dernier ne les trahisse. La décoration n'avait pas vraiment changé. La seule chose qui dénotait était la stèle que les demi-frères et sœurs qui avaient connus Luke avaient tenus à avoir pour honorer sa mémoire. Mais Percy ne s'attarda pas dessus et rejoint Archibald qui l'attendait déjà dans la salle de bain, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Depuis ce matin, la chasse d'eau ne se remplit plus. Je me suis dit que comme, apparemment, tu es le fils du dieu de l'eau, tu saurais faire quelque chose. »

Percy savait ce que le bleu attendait. Il était rare que les enfants des dieux sachent manipuler un pouvoir comme celui de leur parent. Mais il se dit qu'Archie n'avait sûrement jamais rencontré d'enfants des Trois Grands. Après tout, Nico invoquait les morts et Jason utilisait la foudre. Alors pourquoi Percy n'aurait-il pas pu maitriser l'eau ? Négligemment, il se concentra brièvement et, quelques secondes après, de l'eau réapparaissait dans les conduits. En rouvrant les yeux, il ne put contenir un rire face à l'étonnement du bleu.

« Et voilà, vos toilettes sont réparées. Un petit malin s'était amusé à boucher les conduits, il faudra surveiller ça. Au plaisir d'avoir pu t'aider. »

En repartant, il lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Il faudra faire attention. La dernière fois que je me suis approché de toilettes, elles ont explosé. »

Par chance pour les enfants d'Hermès, leurs toilettes n'explosèrent pas. Et Percy finit par se dire que cela aurait été la meilleure option pour calmer les ardeurs d'Archie. Ce dernier était toujours persuadé d'être un enfant de Poséïdon, malgré le fait qu'il ait appris que les Trois Grands avaient rarement des enfants avec les humains. Et Percy s'était juré que, s'il s'avérait que le bleu était son petit frère, il se jetait dans le lac. Avant de se rendre compte que son idée était stupide car il respirait sous l'eau… Toujours est-il que les vacances reposantes qu'il avait prévu ne le furent pas du tout. Lui qui avait prévu de profiter tranquillement du soleil entre deux entrainements, tout en contemplant le lac, déchanta bien vite.

Il y avait tout d'abord le nombre incalculable de jeunes demi-dieux qui était arrivés à la Colonie depuis son dernier passage et qui avaient, bien entendu, appris son histoire. Il se sentait comme une légende vivante et cela l'énervait un peu. Oui il avait vaincu Cronos. Oui Gaïa s'était rendormie grâce à lui. Mais sans Luke, le fils d'Hermès, Cronos aurait gagné. Et sans Annabeth, il ne serait jamais sorti du Tartare pour mettre la pâtée du siècle à Octave et les sbires de la Terre Mère. Mais dès qu'il tentait d'expliquer cela, plus personne ne l'écoutait. Et c'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'il venait à la Colonie. Alors, peu à peu, il avait appris à laisser couler et à encaisser. Et donc, il recevait sans sourciller les compliments de chacun. Il acceptait les cadeaux des filles d'Aphrodites et des enfants d'Apollon, tout en espérant qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de vérifier pourquoi Percy s'isolait sur la plage tous les soirs avec Blackjack. En même temps, il n'y pouvait rien si son pégase adorait les cadeaux des autres…

Clarisse l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec ses propres bleus que son père avait reconnus. Et en parallèle, elle devait gérer Archibald, qui était de plus en plus intenable. Percy se doutait qu'il devait mal vivre le fait de ne pas être reconnu par son père mais le jeune homme se vantait en sortant quelque chose comme « en même temps, plus l'attente est longue, plus mon paternel doit être occupé. Il est très puissant, c'est pour ça. ». Percy aurait voulu l'aider mais le garçon refusait toute tentative d'entente entre eux. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'Annabeth lui manquait le plus. Elle aurait su comment gérer le garçon. Mais quand il lui en avait parlé par Messages-Iris, elle lui avait juste conseillé de prendre son mal en patience et du supporter ses piques le temps que sa paternité soit établie.

Et les piques étaient nombreuses. Après les toilettes, Archie lui avait réclamé une piscine car d'après lui « l'eau du lac n'était pas assez pure pour son auguste personne ». En entendant cela, Percy avait failli lui demander s'il pensait qu'un enfant de Poséïdon pouvait se permettre de critiquer l'eau. Il avait donc passé une partie de l'après-midi à s'épuiser à remplir une piscine qu'au final, le bleu n'utilisait pas, sous prétexte que « le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau allait abimer sa peau délicate. ». Le lendemain, Percy avait évité une guerre au sein même de la Colonie en parlementant toute l'après-midi avec les nymphes et les naïades. Archibald les avait insulté en critiquant leur beauté. Heureusement, pour ce coup-là, Clarisse et Will lui avait prêté main-forte et l'histoire s'était réglée quand la fille d'Arès avait obligé le bleu à s'excuser. Enfin, la veille, Archie lui avait demandé son aide car il avait prétendument « laissé tomber au fond du lac sa précieuse gourmette qui lui venait de sa mère. ». Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Percy était ressorti du lac complètement sec et pas du tout épuisé, au grand dam du jeune homme, qui avait espéré pouvoir voir son camarade en mauvaise posture. Ce à quoi Nico lui avait expliqué que Percy, étant le fils du dieu de la mer, pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Et ce dernier avait sarcastiquement déclaré que son camarade devait avoir une poisse du tonnerre car il avait réussi à perdre son bijou en plein milieu du lac, là où l'eau était la plus profonde. Will, qui venait rejoindre son compagnon, avait eu la décence de retenir son fou rire.

En plus de cela, Archie avait réussi à réunir autour de lui quelques compagnons qui avaient eux aussi décidés de mener la vie dure à Percy. Ainsi il passait sa journée à courir d'un bungalow à l'autre, tout en pestant que le respect s'était perdu. Il finissait ses journées épuisé. Ses vacances étaient tout sauf reposantes.

Vendredi matin, Percy s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Aujourd'hui avait lieu son entrainement préféré. Capture-l'Etendard. Très vite, tous les participants se réunirent devant la Grande Maison, alors que ceux qui restaient simples spectateurs prenaient place sur les gradins devant un Message-Iris géant qui leur permettrait de ne rien perdre du combat. Chiron commença alors à énoncer les règles pour les nouveaux de sa voix grave. Percy remarqua que lui aussi paraissait excité. Il savait que ce jeu n'avait que très rarement lieu durant l'année, nombres de jeunes partants chez leurs parents pour continuer leurs études. Les vacances étaient une excellente période pour relancer ce genre d'entrainement. Très rapidement, Percy décrocha de la conversation. Il connaissait les règles par cœur. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était prendre l'étendard de l'équipe adverse tout en veillant à ne pas se faire piquer le sien. Remarquant Clarisse qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, sans aucune arme, il se dirigea vers elle.

« -Tu ne participes pas aujourd'hui ? Tu as trop peur que je te mette la pâtée ?

-Très drôle Jackson. Si tu gagnes à chaque fois, c'est parce que ta copine ou Jason sont dans ton équipe et non la mienne. Mais non je ne participe pas. J'ai décidé de laisser les petits nouveaux tenter de faire leurs preuves. Par contre toi, je crois que tu vas pouvoir mettre une bonne raclée à quelqu'un… »

Devant l'air plus que satisfait de son amie, Percy ne put qu'éclater de rire, s'attirant quelques regards, consternés ou amusés, selon la personne. Elle avait raison. Il comptait bien sur ce jeu pour mettre légalement la pâtée à Archibald. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce gamin. Durant sa semaine de vacances, il avait été respectivement pris pour un plombier, un chercheur d'objet « perdu » ou un simple donateur d'eau. Percy était patient. Mais quand on lui gâchait sa semaine de vacances de cette manière, il fallait s'attendre à des représailles. Et comme tous les coups étaient permis durant Capture-l'Etendard, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Archie allait voir l'étendue des pouvoirs des enfants des Trois Grands.

Rapidement, Chiron demanda deux chefs d'équipe. Sans réelle surprise, Percy fut désigné pour être l'un deux. Ici, il était considéré comme un leader né, même s'il préférait souvent laisser cette place à Annabeth, beaucoup plus tacticienne que lui. En voyant cela, Archie ne mit pas longtemps avant de se proclamer deuxième chef, comme le fils du dieu de la mer l'avait espéré. S'ensuivit alors le choix des membres. Et c'est là que, selon Percy, le bleu commit sa première erreur. Il préféra s'entourer de jeunes comme lui au lieu de prendre des combattants beaucoup plus expérimentés. Et Percy considérait qu'avoir Nico et Will dans son équipe était un véritable atout. Les morts de Nico pourraient garder leur étendard tandis que Will s'occuperait de soigner d'éventuels blessés. Clarisse, qui avait observé cette scène de loin, sourit devant l'évidence. La partie était déjà jouée.

Et effectivement, il ne fallut qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes à Percy pour prendre l'étendard de l'équipe adverse. Les pauvres n'avaient rien vu venir. Trop occupé à penser à son duel contre Percy, Archie avait totalement négligé ses défenses. Et le duel fut rondement mené. Le jeune homme avait peut-être une grande bouche mais il ne maniait pas encore assez bien l'épée pour faire le poids face à la légendaire _Turbulence_**_**(4)**_**. Archie termina les fesses dans l'eau avec plusieurs entailles sans importance, sous le regard moqueur de Nico, tandis que le fils de Poséïdon plongeait son bras dans la rivière pour soigner les quelques égratignures que lui avaient faites les ronces. Il laissa même l'honneur à une petite nouvelle de son équipe de récupérer l'étendard à sa place, ce que la nouvelle enfant d'Arès fit avec un sérieux qui aurait rendu Clarisse extrêmement fière.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après que la délivrance de Percy arriva enfin. Le paternel d'Archie devait avoir fini par ressentir de la pitié pour lui puisqu'il se manifesta. Alors que Will soignait gentiment les blessures du bleu, un arc apparu au-dessus de la tête du blessé. Percy le remarqua le premier et, sans aucune animosité, s'adressa à son adversaire.

« Ton paternel te reconnait enfin. Bienvenue à toi, fils d'Apollon. »

Alors que Will grimaçait devant la nouvelle d'un nouveau demi-frère aussi turbulent que celui-ci, Archie laissa naître sur ses lèvres un véritable sourire heureux devant cette nouvelle. Il n'attendait que ça depuis son arrivée en réalité. Etre reconnu par son père. Toutefois, il répliqua au fils du dieu de la mer.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher la grappe. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Persée Jackson. »

Le lendemain matin, Annabeth traversa enfin la barrière magique qui symbolisait l'entrée à la Colonie. Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans le bungalow d'Athéna et salué un grand nombre de ses camarades, elle partit retrouver Percy sur la plage. Tout en l'embrassant doucement, elle lui demanda :

« Alors, cette semaine de vacances reposantes ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Avant que son compagnon n'ait le temps de répondre, Will arriva en courant, suivit par Archie qui avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le chef du bungalow d'Apollon expliqua en reprenant son souffle que tous les lavabos sans exception avaient explosé, arrosant plusieurs demi-dieux. Alors qu'ils suivaient leurs camarades, Annabeth pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, et Percy se préparant à jouer le plombier une bonne partie de la journée, ce dernier trouva le temps de lui répondre.

« Eh bien vois-tu, au bout d'une semaine, je me dit que finalement, par rapport à ça, une quête avec un risque élevé de décès aurait été une partie de plaisir. »

* * *

Petites notes explicatives pour clarifier ce que certains n'ont peut-être pas l'habitude de lire:

****(1)**** La Colonie des Sang-Mêlés est le nom donné au camp des demi-dieux grecs.

****(2)**** La Nouvelle-Rome est l'équivalent de la Colonie mais pour les demi-dieux romains.

****(3)**** Le bleu désigne les nouveaux. Cette nomination provient du Labyrinthe.

****(4)**** _Turbulence_ (ou _Anaklusmos_ en grec) est l'épée de Percy. Elle a autrefois appartenu à Poséidon. Elle prend la forme d'un stylo qui redevient une épée quand on enlève le capuchon.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Alors ça vous a plu?**


End file.
